Reflections
by Akida20
Summary: House and Cameron's daughter is hit by a car, causing House and Cameron to reflect on their relationship, and the past. Will she survive? And what will happen to House and Cameron can their relationship handle this event? Sequel to Collapse
1. Chapter 1

"God dammit! Elizabeth-Anne House get your scrawny butt in here now!" House growled as he pushed the pile of shoes away with the end of his cane. Since when did his teenage daughter acquire so many shoes? Or were some of those Allison's? Either way, he decided women owned too many shoes.

He heard the slamming down of the phone faintly from upstairs, followed by the stamping of feet on the wooden flooring.

"What dad!" Her growl was so much like his, he almost smiled, as she entered the room dressed in dark jeans and a black Beatles t-shirt, he realized they were dressed rather similar, except he wore a red Rolling Stones t-shirt. Her long wavy auburn hair was tied up and she glared at him with eyes as blue as his. "How many times do I have to tell you about all the shoes? Move them, I don't want to fall, I'll miss the OC."

She wrinkled up her nose, sticking her arm into the small shoe mountain and picked up one pair of faded sneakers and stuck out her tongue, "The rest are moms if you didn't know, now if you excuse me Shelly needs me to ring her back, Darren has told her that he doesn't want to go steady cuz she still likes Adam who for some reason still likes Laura." She sulked off to her bedroom, swinging the sneakers by the laces leaving House to stare at the space where his daughter had just been, thankful he didn't have to listen to her conversations.

"Do your homework!" He yelled up the stairs and could almost see her rolling her eyes in his mind; he followed her example and sulked off to the fridge, grabbing a beer before limping off to living room.

Slumping down on the chocolate coloured couch he grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV, looking at his watch. Allison would be home soon, as the head of the immunology department it meant she had to stay late often, and he was fairly certain his ducklings could handle his latest patient on their own.

He remembered fondly- well as fondly as House could- the past for a second, and his old Ducklings, wondering briefly what Chase and Foreman were up to now. It had been awhile since he had been in touch with either of them. Taking a swig of his beer he sighed, turning up the TV.

"DAD! I can hear that all the way up here!" His daughter's voice rang out, "Well then maybe you'll learn to like it now!!!" He yelled back smiling to himself, stretching out on the couch he closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the TV.


	2. Just like you

Allison stuck her key in the door, juggling the bags of groceries under her arms. "Greg?" She called out swinging the door shut with her hip,

"Dad's in here mom!" She heard Lizzie shout out from the living room, over the sound of the TV.

Allison frowned as she realized the sound coming from the TV wasn't the OC, but rather Scrubs, Greg hated Scrubs and Allison wondered how much Lizzie had bribed him to be able to watch it.

She made her way into the living room putting the bags down gently on the floor and smiled; Greg was stretched out on the couch mouth open, fast asleep while Lizzie was sitting on the floor, back leaning against the couch, the remote in her hands. "Hi mom, how was work?"

"I think I drowned in paper work. Can you take those bags into the kitchen? Leave the chicken out, it's for dinner tonight; your father can start it once I wake him up."

"Awww mom," Lizzie moaned standing up and grabbing the bags, "Do you have to wake him? I really want to watch this and you know he won't let me." Allison laughed quietly, ruffling her daughter's hair "Sorry sweetie, but I'm starving."

Allison sat down on the edge of the couch, studying House for a second. While they had been together for many years now, he had hardly seemed to aged, his hair was greyer and she teased him that it was some-what thinner, and his limp was slightly worse but he was still all hers, and shockingly still employed at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, even though he was probably the cause of a few of Lisa Cuddy's grey hairs.

Kissing him on the lips he didn't stir. "Greg, honey time to wake up." She whispered into his ear shaking his shoulder gently. His eyes opened slowly, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile when he saw her, and he turned to the TV frowning, "Lizzie, when I get up were gonna have words about you putting Scrubs on during the OC!" Her voice rang out from the kitchen as she put the food away, "You'd have to catch me first dad!" Allison laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as he frowned at her.

"She's just like you." He growled, sitting up slowly massaging his leg. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Me? She oozes Gregory House." Allison laughed, "Oh, Cuddy cornered me today; she said that if you don't finish your clinic hours this week then you'll spend so long in the clinic you'll never see the light of day again." House groaned,

"I don't wanna maybe I can get one of my underlings to do them," he moaned frowning.

"Gregory House you will do your clinic hours or I will shove your cane in a rather unmentionable place. It's Lizzie's piano recital this Wednesday and you can't afford to be stuck in the clinic." At the mention of this House groaned,

"I completely forgot! I'll do them tomorrow." At her stony glare he raised his hands up in surrender, "I promise." She kissed him on the cheek and stood up, "Chicken's in the kitchen, stick it in a stir fry okay that's not beyond your grasp, I'm going to have a shower."

"Ooooooo can I watch?" House grinned wickedly.

"You know I can hear you!" Lizzie yelled out, "That's so gross, parents, yuk"

Allison laughed pulling a face at House, "Chicken now, I'm starved."

House rolled his eyes, "Yes mistress."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this fan-fic, its rather fun to write! Reviews are always welcome and make me feel all fuzzy inside :)**


	3. Skittles

The kitchen smelled of sizzling kitchen when House walked in there, Lizzie had already begun to cook. "Hey dad fancy giving me a hand?" He limped over to a cupboard and pulled out sachet of sauce, "I meant cutting up peppers or something." He frowned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Was her only reply as she turned her back on him and carried on turning the chicken, making sure it cooked evenly. "You okay Lizzie?" He asked walking behind her, holding a few peppers he took from the fridge.

"Sure, you and mom are still coming on Wednesday right?" House smiled inside, so that's what was bothering her, "You nervous about it?" She nodded still refusing to look at him.

"What if I mess it up?" He placed the peppers on the chopping board, leaning over the stove to take a knife from the rack. "You wont," he leaned his cane up against the cabinets and began to chop. She stood their silently and he sighed when he realized he had done nothing to elevate her fear. "I can go over it again with you tonight if you want?"

"You'll miss General Hospital though?" She said, laughing when she saw her dad's conflicted face, knowing what was coming next, "You owe me a bag of skittles then." She nodded, turning on the radio as they both hummed to their favourite songs, unaware of Allison standing in the doorway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison turned away walking upstairs towards the bathroom, it still amazed her how House could make her go weak at the knees, how, even though he was still miserable and sarcastic at work, at home he was more than she would ever have expected, him and Lizzie were inseparable and she was often amazed that now matter how much her daughter looked like her, her personality was cloned from House.

She played with the wedding band on her finger absentminded and began to undress, stepping into the shower, letting the warm water fall over, massaging the soap into her body scrubbing away her work anxiety.

She didn't stop in there for long, the smell of food was too overwhelming, her stomach growling loudly and she jumped out, towel drying quickly and throwing on a pair of jeans and an old jumper.

The sound of her laptop beeping from the bedroom drew her attention, as she realized House had probably been downloading music off it again, or playing solitaire. Sitting on the bed she opened the front of the laptop, and received a pop up informing her she had received an email, and gasped at the address. She willed the connection to be faster as her eyes scanned over the letter that appeared before her.

_Dear Allison,_

_The urge to write Dear Cameron is still overwhelming after all this time. I suddenly realized yesterday that I hadn't spoken to either you or House in over a year! Then I thought crikey a year has passed by too quickly! (PLEASE don't tell House I used that word.)_

_I hope you are well, and that things are good for you both, I moved back to Australia about seven months ago and am still getting used to it kangaroos everywhere!_

_Even stranger was the fact that I am now head of their diagnostics department; I keep thinking I'm going to wake up like House, which I guess wouldn't be a bad thing to you. _

_Anyway, how are you? I hope Elizabeth's well, I bet she's all grown up now. I should be back in New Jersey in a couple of days for a conference; we will have to catch up at some point. Please tell House to leave his cane at home, I think I have scars left over from him pokes and prods with them!_

_Reply if possible, kindest regards,_

_Robert Chase. _

Her fingers were poised over the keyboards and before she knew it she was replying eagerly, not pausing to think of what to type, glad to be catching up with him.

_Dear Robert,_

_I nearly fell over when I read your email! It's so wonderful to hear from you, how's Australia? It's the usual New Jersey winter here, lots of snow._

_We are all fine; Greg is still driving everyone mad at Plainsboro especially his new batch of ducklings. Elizabeth is growing up fast, I'm afraid I'll blink and she'll be moving out, Greg seems to think that too. _

_I look forward to catching up with you face to face after all this time, let me know with further information and I can't promise to make Greg leave his cane at home, but I will try my best to stop him from poking, or molesting you with it._

_Looking forward to your response, _

_Love Allison House._

She stood away from the laptop and made her way to the kitchen just in time to see the food being served up. "I just got an email." She smiled while Lizzie rolled her eyes at her mother, making her way to the table. "Congratulations?" House asked, also limping past her. Allison casually picked up her bowl of steaming stir fry, "From Chase." House stopped mid-limp and turned to look at her, mouth open.

"What did the lil Kuala bear want?" He asked curiously.

"He's in New Jersey soon for a conference and wanted to catch up." House seemed to process this information and smiled, continuing his way to the table, leaving Allison with a warm glow beginning to spread across her, she was looking forward to the next couple of days.

* * *

**The plot thickens, okay so it doesnt just yet, but it will. Hope you enjoy, and remember i like feeling all fuzzy from reviews. **


	4. Didnt know

"Mooooom, I'm going to be late," Elizabeth whinged, and Allison shook her head, smoothing down the front of her crème coloured blouse. "Well you're not going to be any earlier standing here."

"It's snowing though, it'll take me twenty minutes." The teenager exclaimed, as though her mom knew nothing. "Well then you'll get cold wont you Lizzie, I'm going to be late for work, it will not take you twenty minutes, your school is five minutes away, now get going young lady." Lizzie tightened up her brightly coloured scarf, muffling what she was saying to her mother.

Allison cringed as the front door slammed, her daughter was definitely beginning to enter the moody teenage years, sighing she picked up her car keys making her way out to her car, Greg's bike wasn't on the driveway as he had left early to go to work something that nearly gave Allison a heart attack when she'd realized, thinking that House had gone to annoy Wilson before finally making his way to his own office.

She revved up the engine, trying to heat the car up quickly and made her way to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House took a sip of coffee and spat it out, glaring at the three doctors surrounding him, "Who made the coffee this morning?" He growled.

They all looked at one another, avoiding House, "I'm going with how this coffee tastes so much like mud, and actually has the same consistency it was you wasn't it Morgan?" The young woman sat up straighter in the chair staring at him wide eyes from under a mane of slightly frizzy brown hair, she was pretty in a book smart way, with large almond shaped eyes, and a splash of freckles across her round nose. "Why would my coffee taste like mud? How would you know what mud tastes like anyway?"

"Well, you haven't denied that it was you who made it did you?" House asked smarmily completely ignoring her other question. The two remaining doctors both remained quite, shuffling in their seats hoping House would ignore them. "Michael can make the coffee from now on, go on chop chop."

Standing up and groaning the young man stood up and went to the coffee machine while House took this time to observe the new case that had been thrust upon him this morning by his last subordinate Adam Williams, he turned to the freckle faced doctor.

"Why is this case interesting to me?" He asked, despite his over all youthful appearance Williams was the most forceful and opinionated one of the group, already conflicting with House on several occasions. "Because we're bored, we haven't had a case in two months, and I've run out of crosswords."

"No, I said why it is interesting to me, are you deaf?" He handed the file to Michael in exchange for his red cup of coffee. "It is interesting, but I want to know why, no differential diagnosis until you tell me kiddies."

The phone rang next to him and he pointed to Morgan with his cane, "Get the phone."

"You're sitting right there!" She exclaimed.

"But Daddy is grumpy without his coffee, now get the phone." He said, taking a sip of coffee, "Just like Allison used to make it."

He didn't bother listening to the conversation that was taking place on the phone instead chuckling inside as the other two studied the case so closely their noses were brushing the paper. "House," Morgan whispered, "Docotor Cuddy was just on the phone." Williams and Michael looked up from the file, the tone of Morgan's voice catching their interest.

"What did she want?" House asked, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up on end. "Your daughter-" House leaped up, as best a person with a cane could leap up and was inches away from Morgan, towering over her small frame, "Get to the point quickly."

"She was hit by a car." House stormed out the room the doors slamming behind him.

"Did know he cared so much about anyone." Michael said, pouring his own cup of coffee while Morgan turned to him, her face pale from House's close encounter, "I didn't even know he had a daughter."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...i suppose this is where to story kicks off, hope your enjoying it.**


	5. oh god no

"Cuddy if you don't get out of my way now I'll do something you'll regret." Lisa Cuddy raised an eyebrow, while still blocking House's way into the operating room, "Don't you mean something you'll regret?" House raised his cane and leaned in close, just centimetres away from her face.

"No, because I'm not going to regret it, now let me into that damn operating room." He said slowly every syllable oozing with anger but Cuddy held her ground, shaking her head, "Sorry House, you know the rules, she has the finest surgeon we have here, now please, oh James thank god." House spun round to see Wilson jogging up to them, his face flushed.

"I just got the news; I got here as fast as I could." He said between breathes.

"How did you know I was here?" House asked, curiosity still getting the best of him.

"I went to your office to see if you wanted lunch and Sarah told me she'd answered the phone and had to give you the bad news." He laid a hand on House's shoulder, "Come on, your not going to be much help anyway." He managed to guide him to one of the waiting rooms and House sunk into a chair, popping three vicodin. Cuddy gave Wilson a look of deepest gratitude but didn't intrude on the conversation.

"Where's Allison, she should be here." House growled, not out of anger but frustration, his daughter could be dying, he needed Allison here with him. "She's in a meeting, no phones allowed, something to do with a new drug, very top secret."

House buried his head into his hands, resting them on the tip of cane, this couldn't be happening, he was going to wake up any moment and find out this was all a bad dream, except the sickening feeling in his stomach told him it wasn't.

He resisted the urge to throw up instead looking at Wilson, "I don't even know how it happened." His voice came out as a croak, but if Wilson noticed he didn't say anything. "Maybe that guy can help?" He pointed outside of the waiting room to the policeman standing some way away by the front desk, his large belly threatening to pop out of his dark blue shirt. House stood up, limping over to the man and Wilson followed dutifully. "Hey, you!" House yelled grabbing the man's attention before he could get away, the officer turned to the sound of his voice, starring at him with beady eyes.

"Are you the officer that helped to bring my daughter in?" Wilson laid a hand on his shoulder, reminding him to keep his cool. The officer simple raised an eyebrow, he was used to dealing with angry parents, and surely a cripple couldn't be much of a hassle. "Depends, who's your daughter?"

"Elizabeth House, she was involved in a car collision." The words were squeezed out of House as though saying them was admitting that it was actually happening. "Oh yeah, I was, poor little mite, she's a lucky one." House went pale and Wilson jumped in quickly. "How do you mean lucky?"

Thee officer shrugged, as though not realizing how tactless he was actually being, "Well, it was a hit and run, driver lost control of his car on the ice and went up on to the pavement as she walked to school. It was pretty late so nobody was around except some homeless guy; he used her cell phone to phone an ambulance, and then made off with the cell phone."

House was about to make a very rude comment before yells and the sound of a flat line made his heart turn to ice, "Oh god no," he whispered, throwing his cane to the floor and running back as fast as possible to Cuddy, who intercepted him in a football tackle knocking them both to the floor. "LET ME UP!" he roared as he tried to untangle her limbs, Wilson was using his weight to hold House down, holding his friends cane in the other.

"She's back," Wilson whispered into his ear but he didn't care, his daughter had been dead, if only for twenty seconds, and he was fighting so hard to not let the tears fall. "You know you would be no good in there House, they are doing everything they can. Now please, either sit in the waiting room or I will be forced to sedate you. And if it means saving your daughter so help me god I will do it." Cuddy panted, standing up, ignoring the stares from the nurses as they had watched their Dean of medicine tackle Doctor House to the floor.

Wilson helped pull House up, handing him his cane, "Come on, we'll wait here, as long as it takes." House looked at Wilson with such pain in his eyes that Wilson thought that he himself was going to cry, "Please Wilson, just get Allison."


	6. my fault

Two hours later and Allison sighed; glad to be out of that meeting, making her way slowly to her office to check her messages, then she was going to get lunch, a very big lunch her stomach growled as it reminded her all she'd eaten that morning was a banana. The corridors were surprisingly quiet, only the sounds of machines beeping from patients rooms reminding her it was late afternoon, and not the middle of the night.

Pushing her office door open she saw Wilson sitting on her couch in the corner, his eyes red and his usually tidy was hair was tousled as though he's been dragged around.

"What's happened?" She asked instantly, "Its Greg isn't it? I knew he should have gotten rid of that bike by now is he…." She trailed off when Wilson shook his head, standing up and walking towards her "It's Lizzie; she was hit by a car." The tears were instantaneous, she didn't try to hide them, and she doubted she could even if she tried. "W-where is she?" Wilson hugged her tightly, feeling the sobs rack her body, "She's in the ICU; House is there as well." She pulled out of his embrace and ran to the ICU, her heels clacking on the smooth hall way.

She ran past the room, and doubled back, recognizing House. He looked up as she entered but Allison's eyes could only focus on her daughter's still form, wires' covering every inch of her, hooked up to machines the beeped and whirred.

A cast was on her left arm and leg while a bandage was wrapped tightly around her head, the darkness of her hair accentuating the paleness of her face, a tube down her throat helping her breathe. "No," she whispered, tears dripping to the floor, House came to her then, wrapping his arms around her, encasing her so she could cry in her own world.

Trying to protect her, wishing he could do anything in the world to help them both. "Excuse me," they pulled apart to see Doctor Bridges standing in the doorway, he was an elderly surgeon, one of the best in the state. That was all Allison and Greg knew about him, that's all they cared about at the moment.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but we need to talk, if you'd like to step outside?" He moved out the way to let them pass but they just stood there. "Just tell us here, it's not like she can hear us." House snapped and Allison was appalled at what he said, but Bridges didn't even react. He knew how delicate these situations were. "Elizabeth suffered serious trauma in the accident. We managed to relieve the pressure on her brain and stop most of her internal bleeding."

"Most?" Allison asked.

"What are left is minor and what the body can handle on its own, her arm and leg were broken, were optimistic about her arm, and her leg. However her ankle was crushed, we've managed to repair it but most of her tendons were broken. If she wakes up it's most likely she'll have a limp." The irony of this was not lost on any of them, but House had picked up on a very important part of his diagnosis. "_If_ she wakes up?" Doctor Bridges sighed,

"You have to understand, your daughter has suffered a very serious head injury, and it's possible she may not wake up. I'm so very sorry, if you have any questions please feel free to ask" He left the room, leaving them alone to let the information sink in and Allison broke down, she didn't care who was watching, who could hear, all that mattered was her Daughter could be dead. "It's my entire fault." She cried burying her head into House's chest, "It's not your fault," he tried to calm her down, but he was shell shocked.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of agony, "She asked me for a lift to school this morning, I was late for my m-meeting! I didn't give her one, and now she could…she could die." And with that she let go of House, ran to the toilets next door, and threw up.


	7. coffee

Wilson debated with himself for a couple of seconds before entering the room, but decided he held much needed coffee in his hands and walked in.

The room was dark, only a small bedside lamp lit and Wilson did everything he could to avoid looking at Lizzie, instead he saw House and Cameron fast asleep on the small couch, House was sitting down, head resting against the hard back of the couch while Allison was lying down, legs raised to her chest protectively her head resting on House's lap.

Wilson turned to leave, "If you even think of walking out of this room with that coffee I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Wilson spun back round to see House rubbing his eyes, yawning, "What time is it?" He asked as Wilson handed him a Styrofoam cup and Wilson looked at his watch, "Just coming up to half two, I sent Morgan and the others home, they were getting no where with your case and your patient isn't in any danger."

He pulled up a chair, noticing how House was also avoiding looking at his Lizzie. "How is she?" He whispered and House turned to look at him with cold blue eyes. Wilson marvelled for a moment at how Lizzie's eyes were exactly the same as House's, yet they looked at you differently, they laughed with you, while House's just seemed to mock and argue with you.

"They said she's stable, it's just a matter of her recovering now. If," House's voice gave out a little on the IF, and he had to start again. "If she wakes up, she's going to need lots of physio; she may have drop foot, she's going to have a limp." Wilson didn't know what to say, starring into his own cup of coffee. The two men sat there silently, each remembering the same thing.

_House had burst into Wilson's office with such force that he was afraid the door would come of its hinges, "What the?!" Wilson yelped knocking over his cup of coffee, "Jesus House you are going to give me a heart attack!" House just grinned madly poking Wilson (who was now coffee coated) in the ribs with his cane, "Its okay I'm a Doctor, I know the kiss of life."_

_Wilson made a face while ringing out his tie in the empty cup, trying to get the image of House giving him CPR out of his head. "What do you want anyway?" He said, about to go and get his spare shirt._

"_I need to ask you for a favour." House said and Wilson sighed, getting out his chequebook and pen, "How much now?" He looked up when House started laughing and House just shook his head, "I don't need your money, yet. I've come to ask you if you want to be Godfather." _

_Wilson looked completely and totally confused for one moment before breaking into a grin and jumping from his seat, "House that's great! When did you find out Allison was pregnant?!" House winced, not realizing Wilson's voice could go that high, "Who said it was Allison? Okay okay, we found out last night. Bit of a shock, so what do you say?" Wilson sat back down stunned, realizing what House was asking him, what he was trusting him with, "Of course I will." House nodded, "Come on you can buy me lunch to celebrate."_

"_Can I change fist?"  
"But I like the smell of coffee."_

"_Get out House, I need to change."_

Wilson yawned and House looked over at him, "You should go home." He said but Wilson shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere, even Cuddy is still in her office."

"I can't believe she tackled me," House said in awe.

Allison shifted in her sleep slightly and House looked at her fondly, "How's she handling things?" Wilson asked, knowing at how hysterical she had become from conversations with a few of the nurses that had been on duty. "She stopped crying an hour ago, she won't eat, and I don't think I can get her to leave this room. If Lizzie, if Lizzie dies, I think Allison will too."

_You both will; your parents can't live without you Lizzie_ Wilson thought sadly.

* * *

**First off thank you to those who realized i'd made a mistake in a previous chapter so i changed it to Doctor Cuddy ringing House **

**Anywho another chapter up, things may cheer up soon, maybe? **

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy! **


	8. “You don’t know me”

"So she's had meningitis, Lupus, Aids and well I can't even read this, does it say nappy rash?" House turned away from the board, "I thought you were Doctors? Good ones! You all lied to me didn't you?"

Williams bristled noticeably, "We are good, just rushed." House raised an eyebrow, daring him to finish that sentence. It had been two days and Lizzie was still unconscious, but House had slowly been going mad sitting in that room just going over and over things in his mind, Allison had understood, he thought she did anyway, they hadn't spoken much the past two days.

"Go get me a lumbar puncture, and do the MRI tests again, ask her if she does drugs. She's a model so I'm assuming she does drugs. Go now." They ran out the conference room, eager to get out, House was in an even fouler mood lately, Morgan couldn't blame him though, not with the situation he was in.

"Still the big boss then?" House spun round to see Robert Chase standing in the doorway, "Chase?" The Australian nodded, he had hardly changed at all, his skin was tanned and more lined, but he still had the same hair style. "House." He said by way of greeting, he walked into the conference room, looking around, "Nothing's changed much, new Doctors." House nodded, still in shock.

"I told Allison I was coming back for a couple of days? Didn't she get my email?" The mention of Allison's email made House sit down rather inelegantly on the chair Williams had just vacated. The email was pre-car crash, pre-hell and House wanted to hit something.

"House?" Chase inquired, it seemed strange seeing the man he had once worked for and idolized so quiet, almost weak. "She got your email, it's just well, Lizzie was hit by a car two days ago, and she's comatose."

"Oh god House I'm sorry I didn't know, I haven't even told Cuddy I'm here I..." He was cut of by House holding up his cane, "its okay wombat you weren't to know. I've kinda got a lot to work on, you should go see Allison, and it may cheer her up slightly."

He limped out the room leaving Chase to find the room on his own; he made his way to a hospital room and sunk into one of the chairs, not bothering to see if the room was devoid of a patient. He felt that his world was ending,

"_Greg?" Allison enquired nervously biting her lip. House looked up from his magazine frowning, "Coffee?" She sat down ignoring him, taking a deep breathe,_

"_We need to talk." House stiffened, _oh god she's breaking up with me,_ his mind reeled._

_Apparently the cotton candy joke had not gone well, "Talk then, I'm all ears." _Ears that are being deafened by the sound of my own heartbeat but hey, I'm not telling you that._ "I'm pregnant." She stated, tears falling from her eyes and House laughed, _

"_Then why are you crying?!" He was roaring with laughter now and she hit him on the arm wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her jumper._

"_I didn't know if you'd be happy! We've been only been together for a year." _

_He stopped laughing and held her face in his hands, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that were left, "Allison Cameron I am possibly the happiest man alive right now, but don't quote me on that."_

_They laughed then, and House teased her that he could drink beer and she could not, she stuck out her tongue and told him that he would be her food fetcher when she had odd cravings in the middle of the night. It mad her happy. It made him happy. Things were good. _

"You're Doctor House aren't you?" He looked up to see that the room was not empty after all, he had, it seemed stumbled upon his patient's room, he knew this because of how she looked: with long curly blonde hair and large dark blue eyes. Her skin looked as though it was made from porcelain, it was obvious she was a model, "And you're my patient." He groaned, still sitting down, the woman raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Can I be called your patient if you haven't seen me yet?"

"My little ducklings are perfectly capable of dealing with this."

"I feel so much more at ease knowing that you refer to your colleagues as ducklings." House's eyes narrowed, this woman was sarcastic, not at his level but enough to get her noticed, "Look er…" Dammit, he didn't even know her name.

"Rosie." Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You have got to be kidding me."  
"Do I look as if I'm kidding?" Her face was set and angry.

"But you're just so pretty it's hard to take you seriously."

"So then Doctor, why you are hiding in my room, I have not paid this much money to share my room with someone without a good reason." Her remark made him stare at her for longer than necessary, "So you're a psychiatrist as well as lingerie model." He dropped his head all pretence gone, "My daughter is in the hospital, she was hit by a car, and she's in a coma." If felt strange to show his emotions, well the ones that made him feel weak. "So why are you hiding in here?"

His mouth opened and closed for a second, honestly not thinking of a good enough reason. "I thought so." House's jaw clenched,

"You don't know me."

"You don't know me either, yet you were quick enough to judge, I've had three lots of drug tests, and I know one of your "ducklings" has been to my home. I won't press charges if you leave my room and go see your daughter." She turned on to her side and closed her eyes signalling quite clearly that this conversation was over. He stood up, "I remember when supermodels weren't allowed to use their brains."

"Goodnight Doctor." Came the static reply as he hobbled out the room.

* * *

**Is it clear enough that those are flashbacks? Or i should do that in another way. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	9. Why are you crying?

Allison had been holding her daughter's hand tightly, willing to feel it move, to hear her laugh, just to feel anything again when a gentle cough at the door made her look up. "Chase?" She asked gob-smacked, completely forgetting the email he had sent her.

"Hi Allison," he whispered looking at the teenager on the bed, she was, in the looks department a complete clone of her mother, but Chase knew she had House's eyes_ and sarcasm to boot_ he thought dryly.

The machines that were hooked up to her looked alien to him now that they were attached to someone he knew and loved, even if she had been only six years old when he had left Plainsboro.

"_Where are you going Uncle Chase?" The six year old asked as she sat in the conference room at her daddy's hospital, legs swinging over the edge of the chair._

_Foreman had tried to explain that House didn't actually own the hospital but Lizzie had stuck her tongue out, clung tightly to the rabbit doll by her side and told him that he was just jealous because he had to make her daddies coffee._

_Chase had laughed so hard tears had sprung to his eyes, "I have to go to another part of the country to another job."  
"Why? Don't you like it here?" Chase gave a pleading look to Foreman who just shook his head signalling that Chase was on his own with this one. "Of course I do Lizzie, it's just I can't work for your dad anymore and these nice people have offered me a good job with them." _

"_Uncle Chase, if I ask Daddy really nice he'll let you stay!" The child exclaimed as if she'd just discovered gold. It amazed Chase how much he had come to love Lizzie, she had started calling him Uncle Chase of her own accord, and Chase loved her like she was really his niece._

"_I'm sorry sweetie but it's not up to your dad." Her eyes welled up and Chase picked her up sitting her onto his lap, "We'll still speak to each other though." She stuck out her pinkie finger,_

"_Pwomise?" She asked and he grasped her finger with his own little finger,_

"_Pinkie promise."_

_It didn't last for long though did it? _Chase thought sadly, turning his attention to Allison.

"I'm sorry I forgot about your email." Allison said, and he shook his head,

"Don't be," He pulled up a chair next to her and looked at Lizzie, "I'm sorry Allie." She began to cry at the use of his nickname for her, "I don't know how G-Greg does it, going back to work; I just want her to wake up so badly." He put an arm around her shoulder and it had been like he had never left, they had grown close after Foreman had left, almost like a brother and sister.

"She's too young for this but you're here for her. And House is as well in his own way you know that." She nodded, pulling out a tissue from inside her sleeve, "I just can't stop crying, it's terrible."

Chase nodded trying to understand; it felt strange to be here at Plainsboro again, nothing had changed, yet at the same time everything had.

"Sorry to barge in like this." Wilson's head popped round the corner of the door and Chase smiled nodding to the man, they had never really spoken but Chase found his presence oddly reassuring.

"Cuddy heard you were back Chase and wanted to speak to you." Chase rolled his eyes standing up, this was one of the _nothing had changed_ parts. "Good to see you to Wilson," he turned to Allison, "I'll be back soon." He left the room following Wilson to Cuddy's office, the two men making uncomfortable small talk.

House waited until they were out of sight before he entered, gently patting the small present in jacket pocket to make sure it was still there. He entered the room sitting down in the chair Chase had left.

"I'm sorry," He whispered and Allison only nodded, keeping her distance, "I didn't mean to run, well limp away." He put his arm around her in the same way Chase had done moments but Allison found herself melting into his embrace, the distance between them dissolved, "I want to open my eyes and this just to be a bad dream." She whispered.

"Me to." He pulled his arm away from around Allison and reached into his jacket pocket taking out a small fluffy teddy bear with a pink bow tied around its neck.

He stood up, placing it by his daughter's head. Running a hand through her hair he heard Allison stand up as she wrapped her arms around his back, fingers entwining around his waist and when no-one was watching Gregory House finally let some of the tears fall.

Allison held him tightly, knowing that he wouldn't want her to see, but she felt his pain as though they were one, tears streaming down her face as they dampened his jacket.

Her heart felt as though it was breaking in her chest, but a small moan made her open her eyes, and this time her heart stopped. That hadn't sounded like Greg.

They pulled apart to see Lizzie's eyes flickering, House leapt forward as she coughed, taking her off the ventilator now that she had begun to breathe on her own. Lizzie looked up groggily, not understanding what was going on, "Why are you and mom crying?" Allison and House clung to each other, still crying, but this time for completely different reasons.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews relating to the last chapters and the flashbacks!**

**Hope you like this chapter, yes she's awake, but now it's only just begun..i'm so mean **

**From now on i will try to reply to everyone who reviews just bear with me because i'm rather slow. Thank you once again!**


	10. Cell phone revised

"He took my cell phone?" Lizzie asked, still groggy, the morphine make her feel slightly dizzy, still trying to get her head around what had happened.  
"I'm afraid so, we'll get you a new one don't worry." Allison said smiling, marvelling at her daughter's priorities, she had been knocked down by a car, and had been awake for a little over a day from a two year coma, yet her phone was more important. "The same one?" She asked and Lizzie smiled, indicating that this was the time for a new phone. "I'll bring your laptop in and you can have a look," Allison laughed.

House pulled a face from his seat in the corner of the room, "Who would a homeless man call anyway?" He mumbled to himself and Lizzie smiled

"I think he traded it for a beer dad," Lizzie smiled, she still didn't remember much of the accident, and judging from her injuries she knew she should be thankful, for the first few hours she had been awake were hell despite the amount of morphine she was on burning sensations had shot up her arms and leg.

It still hurt, but the morphine had starting working more now, so the pain was more bearable.

Her mom had finally stopped crying, yet her eyes were still red, well her dad had stopped as soon as the doctors entered the room, which was even better; her dad crying had scared her more than waking up with the sharp pains in her body in a room she didn't know with people prodding and asking her questions.

The doctors had been popping in less frequently now that it was clear she was not going to slip back into a coma. At first they had come in every five minutes determining if she was okay, an angry and tired looking neurologist had given her a few tasks to complete, asking if she could put cards in a correct order to tell a story, a few simple multiplications and asking what her mom's maiden name was. He told her that it seemed like she had suffered no mental damage from the collision, and should make a full recovery, but he would be back to check over the next couple of days.

Her dad had finally stopped the barricade of tests, knowing that they could be done later, when the initial shock had worn off, if her condition deteriorated House would fetch the doctors, and _not _treat her himself Allison had made him promise, well at least consult them.

Lizzie wondered if Wilson or Cuddy would come by soon, not that she didn't love her parents but the constant looks of worry in their eyes were starting to make her want other company.

"Can I have a drink please mom?" She asked weakly and Allison nodded,

"Only fruit juice I'm afraid, nothing fizzy."

"Orange juice please?" Allison made a face, she hated orange juice, but at the mention of this House's face lit up and she laughed, "Two glasses coming right up." She left the room leaving father and daughter together.

"So," House said, unable to put his feelings into words, he couldn't describe the feelings he felt when Lizzie had spoken to them, it felt like a balloon had expanded in his chest and wasn't going to pop until it made him explode. "I'm sorry dad," Lizzie whispered as he came nearer the bed.

"Shush up Lizzie, you don't have anything to be sorry for." There was a knock at the door and House limped over to it, sliding it open slightly and sticking his head out, he yelled out to Lizzie, "Mind some visitors? Lizzie nodded, not that he could see her,

"Send them in!" She winced slightly as she stretched her arm. "Man, these casts are uncomfortable, how long I have to be stuck in them?" House looked backed from the door and she saw a shadow pass over his face as he moved out the way to let people in.

A big bunch of flowers and balloons walked into the room, and Lizzie tried to look round them to see who it was. They were placed on the side by her bed and Wilson appeared from behind them smiling. "Wilson!" She gasped gleefully, "They're lovely."

"Don't forget this," Cuddy said coming through the door holding a giant teddy bear, placing it next to the small one House had gotten her, "Oooo look! Yours is bigger than mine." House laughed and Cuddy scowled, "How are you feeling Lizzie?" She asked, ignoring House.

"I'm okay, a bit groggy but dad said that's because of the morphine, just mild discomfort now." House once again busied himself checking all her monitors and Lizzie tried to ignore the look her dad had just given her a moment ago, "And I really want the rest of my hair to grow back." She muttered, indicating where they had shaved her head during her surgery just to make sure everything was okay up there.

Wilson smiled, "Just think Lizzie, at least your bald patch will grow back," he winked looking at House who looked hurt and Wilson nearly apologised to him.

"Uncalled for, besides I'm not bald I'm thinning." Cuddy shook her head,

"I'm sorry to interrupt this sparkling conversation but I really do need to get going, just give me a call if you need anything Lizzie, you're always welcome to. Not you House, only in dire circumstances are you allowed to ring my number." She said as she waved to Lizzie before popping quickly out of the room.

"Not stopping Lisa? Oh never mind I'll speak to you later." They heard Allison say as she popped back in the room, with only one plastic cup of orange juice which she handed over to a confused looking House. "Errr mom? Where's mine?" Lizzie asked and Allison just smiled,

"I thought I'd bring you yours pipsqueak." Lizzie looked up,

"Chase?!" she squealed at the figure standing in the door, forgetting about the orange juice he held in his hand, no longer thirsty. He put the cup down on the side, next to the flowers and gave her a gentle hug, careful not to disrupt the machines, "How are you feeling?" Everyone was smiling at the reunion, except House, who seemed to have a shadow cast over him.

"I'm okay, just a bit sore, what are you doing here? How long have you been back? When are you going?"

"Did you forget to breathe then?" House asked and Lizzie stuck her tongue out eager to talk to Chase, distracted from the discomfort she was in. Wilson and Allison seemed to sense this and Wilson clapped his hands together, "Lunch time, Allison, House would you care to join me? I'm paying."

"That'll be nice James, we'll bring you something up sweetie," Allison said to Lizzie, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and House ruffled her hair, "see ya in abit kiddo, look after her."

"I will House," Chase said, grabbing a chair and moving it towards the bed,

"I was talking to Lizzie," House said as he left the room, the sound of his daughter's happy chuckle following him out.


	11. As bad as dad?

Lizzie was listening eagerly to what Chase was saying, about what life was like in Australia, and how he had finally sorted out his father's finances over there, since his death way before Lizzie was born there had been huge legal battles as to the inheritance that he had been left and the debts his father had managed to mount up. He also told her about the nurse he was currently dating, and how soon he hoped to propose to her.

Lizzie grinned and told him about high school, and what classes she was enjoying, and how she was trying to get up the courage to tell her parents that she hated science, and was looking forward to studying Illustration. "I don't think they'd mind, from what I can tell your mom can draw a killer stick man."

Lizzie winced stretching her arm and leg slowly and Chase frowned, moving to check her morphine levels but she waved him away with her free arm. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" She shook her head,

"It's just uncomfortable that's all, I really want these casts off and it's only been two days."

"They'll be off in about six to eight weeks, but it's going to be painful Lizzie."  
Her face dropped and her eyes seemed to suddenly fill with tears "Painful? More than what it was? "

Chase frowned at the tone of her voice, it was near breaking point, maybe everything was hitting her now, "It'll be okay Lizzie," He said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder as she looked down at the hospital blankets, "Your bones are fusing back together and your muscles will be all….wobbly from lack of use, exercise will help, and physiotherapy, it will lessen the limp."

Lizzie's eyes widened and Chase blanked, "Limp?" Her voice croaked, and the tears did begin to fall, "Lizzie, look at me." Chase said and when she didn't, his grip on her shoulder tightened until she looked at him. "I didn't think the break was that bad?" She asked, "Why am I going to have a limp? How bad?"

"What?" They turned to look in the doorway to see House holding a small tray with a pre-packed sandwich; he looked at Chase with daggers in his eyes, and Chase sighed, ducking his head. "What have you said to her?" He growled, but Lizzie started crying, "What's going on dad, why am I going to have a limp?"

House moved closer to the bed, "Get out of here, you've done enough."  
"No dad," Lizzie said and Chase looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

""Elizabeth, it's not up to you." Lizzie rubbed her nose with a tissue that Chase had given her, "You lied to me! He didn't! Why am I going to have a limp?!" The last part was almost a scream and Allison came running up to the door, "Why didn't you tell me?!" Lizzie yelled at her mother shaking from suppressed rage, she couldn't believe her parents hadn't told her about this, had decided to keep something like this a secret.

Allison looked around the room, "This numbskull told Lizzie about the limp." Chase stood up and held his arms open wide, "It was a mistake I thought you'd told her."  
Allison wasn't listening, she drop to Lizzie's side and tried to hug her daughter, whose rising heart beat and stress levels was not good for someone waking up from a coma, and recovering from a car collision. "Lizzie calm down, please calm down."  
"What's going to happen to me? Am I going to be like dad?" No one in the room moved as they registered what they had asked and they were all too aware of House leaving the room.

Lizzie looked at her mom, her blue eyes watery and Allison sighed, giving Chase silent permission to tell her. "You're going to have drop foot," At her blank expression, he sat down in the chair he had vacated, his heart still beating furiously in his chest. "Your sciatic nervewas damaged in the car crash, it means that your foot won't work the way it used to."

Lizzie sniffed, wiping her eyes, looking at her mom, "How will it work now?"

"It means your foot won't be able to lift up and down properly, like how you walk normally. You'll have to lift your leg up higher to walk, but were hoping it won't be too bad, sweetie I'm sorry okay we ju-"

"I just want to go to sleep mom," Lizzie said moving out of her mother's embrace and shifting so she faced the away from them both as much as possible while still lying flat on her back.

Leaving the room Chase turned to Allison as she shut the door, "I'm sorry Allison, I though you'd told her, she was asking questions about what was going to happen." Allison held up a hand to silence him, "It's okay Chase, if she was going to find out from anyone but me or Greg I'm glad it was you and not some nurse." She felt a tear run down her cheek and Chase's heart felt like lead, it was his fault that she was crying this moment; he pulled her into a hug.

They remained that way for awhile, in the middle of the corridor when they pulled apart, "I have to go find Greg," Allison said, sniffing, and Chase marveled at how alike mother and daughter were as he heard Allison's footsteps echo into the distance.

* * *

**WOO another chapter complete...finally gotten back into writing this, in the next chapter we will have some more flashbacks, about Lizzie and House discussing his leg, and why Lizzie is so upset about having a limp, although wouldnt you be to if you saw how much pain someone was in from a limp?**

**Information about drop foot was taken from the interenet, that and i also know someone with it...**

**i look forward to carrying on the story, make me happy though and give me reviews...pretty please:)**


	12. You cant stay

Greg sat in his office, headphones in, the music deafening him but he wasn't paying attention to it, and the lyrics were replaced by other words, other memories from a long time ago.

_Greg walked into the living room and sat next to Allison, he picked up the remote and turned the TV on, she put down her book and turned towards him smiling, "What's wrong?" He shrugged, flicking through a few channels, "Lizzie was asking about my leg again." _

"_She's eight now Greg, you knew she was going to ask again sooner or later." He groaned, this wasn't the response he was expecting, he didn't want to explain to his own daughter why her father was a cripple, expecting the same look of sympathy he got from everyone else, and he wanted Allison to agree with him._

"_Why does she have to be so curious?" He asked, almost a moan and Allison chuckled placing a hand over his, "She obviously got that from you."_

"_I'm not that curious!" He exclaimed and this time she burst out laughing. _

"_Greg, out first year together you x-rayed all the Christmas presents to see what they were!" He sat there without saying a word, sulking like a small child and she leaned in to kiss his cheek, "She's going to want to know what happened to you, and she'll find out sooner or later, she's a smart kid Greg. She has the internet, figure out how you want her to find out." _

_She got up and went to the closet in the corner of the room and pulled out her coat and boots, "Where are you going?" He asked as she pulled on the thick coat, making sure it was pulled closely around her neck. "I've got to pick some things for dinner tonight. I'll see you in a bit." _

_She picked up her keys from the table and kissed him lightly on the lips, the door closed behind her and left him there lost in his own thoughts when Lizzie crept slowly downstairs; he heard her feet pad gently on the wooden floor, "Lizzie?" The footsteps stopped, and he turned around in the chair to see her standing absolutely still. "I can see you, you know that right?" He said smirking and she looked up at him and he was startled to see the tears in her large eyes, "Are you still mad at me dad?" He groaned inwardly and motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat down nervously on the sofa and played with the sleeves of her grey sweatshirt. _

"_Why do you think I'm mad at you?" She sniffed, wiping her nose with the sleeve and didn't look at him when she spoke. "Because I asked about your leg again, and you don't want to tell me." _

"_I'm not mad about you asking." She looked up at him tentatively, wanting to believe him, and when she saw the smile on his face, relief spread through her, "Then why did you get all funny when I asked?" He pulled her into a hug, wrapping an arm around her small shoulders, "It happened along time ago Lizzie way before I met your mom and way before you were born. Something's are hard to talk about." Lizzie seemed to think about this for awhile and nodded, "Like when Jane at school pinched my rubber that was upsetting." She seemed to think about for a moment, not noticing her father's bemused expression, "Okay Dad, I get it, I won't ask again." _

_He smiled and shook his head, "I think you're old enough to know." She smiled, showing him a mouth of teeth, minus a front tooth at the moment; she was still waiting for the tooth fairy for payment. So they sat there for awhile, father and daughter in deep conversation while he told her about his leg, he downplayed it for her benefit, since having a child Greg had come to understand the concept of too much honesty. At the end of the story she asked him the question he didn't want her to ask. "Does it hurt still?"_

_He played with his cane for a few moments, rocking it backwards and forwards in his hands, contemplating how to answer. "Yeah, it does," He didn't look at her, didn't want to see the look of pity on her face, "But I have medicine to make it feel better." _

_He looked at her while she processed this information, and nodded, "Okay then." There was no pity, no sympathy; she just seemed to agree with the story. "Is that it?" _

_Lizzie nodded and kneeled on the sofa, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're weird dad." And with that she got of the sofa and walked away._

He felt someone shake his shoulder and he opened his eyes, startled by the sudden movement. "Whoa, what?" He took of his headphones and saw Allison looking down at him from the position on his couch. "Lizzie's asleep." He grunted and closed his eyes again; wanting to be left alone, a wife and family hadn't been enough to change him completely.

"She over reacted Greg, but she's scared." He never opened his eyes when he spoke next, "She's scared of becoming like me." He heard Allison sigh but he didn't care, the conversation with his daughter so many years ago replaying over and over in his mind. "She wasn't scared back then when I told her about my leg." He looked at Allison to see her trying to work out what he meant, she sighed and nodded indicating that she had understood him and moved his legs to sit down next to him. "She accepted it so easily back then Allie,"

"I know Greg, but she's a teenager now, the only person she knows with a limp is you and she sees you in pain everyday. She knows you're in pain you're her father and she's not stupid."

"You don't think she over reacted at all?" He asked, almost angrily, a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach "No I don't. How can you say that? She's woken up from a coma, her arm and leg are broken, her ankle's crushed, and she's full of morphine and now she's going to have a limp." Allison pulled out a tissue from the inside of her sleeve and wiped her eyes, "She's already thinking how this will affect her life, boyfriends, proms, dates, marriage?"

"She's a teenager, how can she be thinking that far ahead?" He sat up now, he hated the sight of Allison crying but his heart was pounding too loudly in his ears at the moment. "She's a teenage girl!" Allison yelled and Greg heard the hidden insult,_ you idiot!!_ "She's a teenage girl who's hurt and injured and she said something stupid yes, she's afraid Greg. She needs you to explain these things, Chase had to explain it to he-"

"He shouldn't have told her in the first place!" Greg yelled back, ignoring the surprised looks from the nurses and other hospital staff that walked past his office. "Yeah I know, it was stupid of him to tell her, but we knew we'd have to sooner or later, and if it couldn't have been us I'm glad it was him than some nurse."

"Wilson or Cuddy never let it slip." Allison rolled her eyes at his stupidity,

"You know how Lizzie feels about Chase; she's like an uncle to him."  
"What are Wilson and Cuddy then? I think she over reacted, she shouldn't have said that Allie." She stood up quickly jarring his leg,

"Don't 'Allie' me Greg, she didn't over react, you're over reacting now, yes she hurt your feelings, yes she shouldn't have said it was wrong and I hate that she did so, but I hate what she said, not her." House raised an eyebrow at her,

"Do you think I hate her?" He asked incredulously, couldn't believe the words that had just slipped past her lips, "How can I hate my own daughter?" He whispered, his voice dangerously low, the anger rising up his chest, threatening to suffocate him. Allison threw her arms up into the air, "I don't…you don't, I know you don't, that was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry."

She walked towards the door, "I'm staying at the hospital with Lizzie tonight, I'm taking my paperwork into her room, go to a bar, stay with Wilson, I don't care but we shouldn't see each other tonight." The door closed slowly on her way out, leaving House to slowly put his headphones back in, the argument didn't seem quite real to him, her words barley registering. He needed something to make this feel real, he sat quietly for a moment, letting the lyrics sink in.

**Waiting on an angel.  
One to carry me home.  
Hope you come to see me soon, cause I don't want to go alone,  
I don't want to go alone. **

Now angel won't you come by me.  
Angel hear my plea.  
Take my hand, lift me up so that I can fly with thee,  
so that I can fly with thee.

And I'm waiting on an angel.  
And I know it won't be long to find myself a resting place in my angel's arms,  
in my angel's arms. 

He buried his face in his arms, "Fuck."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, i've had it written on my laptop for awhile but only just updated it! hope you are all enjoying the story so far!**

**Thank you for reading!!**

**Lyrics are from Ben Harper's Waiting on an angel. I dont own it...nor House**


	13. You going to hit me?

**I've started falling apart I'm not savouring life  
Take the pieces and build them skywards  
I've forgotten how good it could be to feel alive  
Take the pieces and build them skywards**

House had sat in his office for most of the day, staring out the window, watching the sun slowly disappear and give way to night. Then the alcohol had been brought out, he often kept some under his draw for when Wilson would come over to his office when the day was over for both of them, a time when they could both talk and catch up, well a time when House was only less sarcastic than usual. Allison's words rang round his head, not letting the alcohol obliterate them, he wanted to feel oblivion, wanted to pass out on his couch and wake up when this nightmare was over.

He felt as though there was weights on his chest, suffocating him holding him there making him feel a pain that matched that of his leg. He stared through bleary eyes at his leg, his damned leg. He had forgiven Stacey long ago for doing what she did, it was easy once he fell in love with Allison, nothing else seemed to matter for awhile, and then when the passion had died down he found that even when working he thought about her constantly, couldn't function without her.

When she had become pregnant he panicked at first, he had only just let one person into his life, and how was he going to cope with a small child? Who would invade his personnel space without any knowledge that he needed his space, but it changed when Lizzie was born, those eyes, so blue like the sky on a summer's day stared deeply into his own and he made a silent promise to her while Allison slept, _I'll protect you no matter what, I wont let anyone harm you, I'll do what my father couldn't _and he meant every syllable.

Standing up he felt the alcohol do its job and swayed gently, he knew keeping that tequila in his cupboard was a good idea, now the only problem he faced was limping while under the influence. He needed something to occupy himself, perhaps to annoy someone and remembered fleetingly that Wilson was staying behind to do paperwork. Pointing his cane in the direction of Wilson's office he bellowed loudly "On wards we go!" no one was there with him and he giggled at his own joke.

He made his way precariously to Wilson's office, half barging, half falling in. "House? What are you doing- oh my god you stink!" House lifted up an arm and exaggerated sniffing himself. "I do not!" Wilson stood up from his desk and stood in front of House, looking into his friends blood shot eyes, "You're pissed!"

"So's your face," House snorted chuckling to himself, moving over to Wilson's couch and sitting down heavily, "So what's shaking Jimmy?" Wilson shook his head, breaking his trance and moved back to his seat. "Well your patient-"

"Model." House nodded, indicating that he did pay attention.

"Well you model patient was diagnosed earlier, turns out that's she did have Lupus, the lab screwed up the results and since you think it can never be Lupus we never rechecked."

It's never Lupus though," House said, and even in his state something didn't add up, "Wait, who rechecked for Lupus?" Wilson suddenly became agitated and looked down at his mountain of paperwork whilst he answered, "Chase, Cuddy asked him to help out your fellows while you were busy."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" House yelled, anger bubbling up inside him.

"I didn't think it was important, your patient was being treated while you dealt with your own problems." Wilson said, trying to keep House calm, House stood up leaning over Wilson's desk, "Chase told Lizzie about her limp," Wilson's eyes betrayed his silence," You knew, you son of a bitch! You knew and you never told me!" Wilson stood up, he knew House was drunk, but he was angry himself. "I never betrayed you! Chase did your job, what was Cuddy supposed to do? Let the patient die? Allison has been in here crying her eyes out on my shoulder because you were too damn busy hiding from all of thi-" He never got a chance to finish as House's fist connected with his jaw, Wilson stumbled back knocking things from his desk.

Wilson rubbed his jaw where House had hit him and clenched his fists by his side, House scoffed, "What you gonna do Jimmy boy? Hit me back?" Wilson didn't need tempting twice, fist once again connected with jaw and House flew back, glaring at Wilson as he recovered, but a part of him was satisfied, _you've got what you wanted now, everyone hates you._ He turned round and went to leave when he gasped in shock, he dropped his cane clutching his leg as waves of red hot pain shot through him, it felt as though it was trying to cook him from the inside out. "House?" Wilson asked, rushing to his friend's side, despite what had happened momentarily before. House struggled to breathe, gasps of pain escaping his lips and the last thing he remembered was Wilson' carpet rushing up to meet his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Cuddy settled down in front of her desk motivated to finish of her paperwork, now that Elizabeth had been awake for over a week she felt that life could resume some of its normality, and that meant paperwork. Making a mental note to give herself a break in an hour to get a coffee she began to drift off as she filled out forms that she had practically memorized by now.

_House had barged into the office, Cuddy didn't even look up from her work, "Escaped Cameron's leash again? You know every time you do I dock her pay right?" She could mentally see House's sarcastic laugh, leaning over his cane. "Funny, but not why I'm here." Cuddy looked up, and saw the tinkle in his eyes, the same kind of twinkle he got from solving a case, "You've had no cases this week, why are you here?" He sat down, and her curiosity deepened. _

"_Allison is pregnant," Cuddy gasped, dropping her pen,_

"_Congratulations House! I didn't even know you were trying!" House smirked,_

"_We weren't, the reason I'm here is I'm throwing a party for Allison a kind of family and friends thing." Cuddy was touched, there was no insults between them, for once this was an adult conversation, about something life altering. "Just tell me when and where." House nodded and moved towards he door, "By the way, that blouse is still way to revealing." He slipped out the door before she could send him to the clinic, she sighed, shaking her head. _It's certainly going to change around here_ she mused to herself. _

"Cuddy?" Cuddy looked up to see James Wilson standing in front of her, a worried expression on his face, "What's happened? Has Elizabeth relapsed?" Her heart was pounding as Wilson lifted a hand to calm her, "It's not Lizzie, it's House, we had a fight last night and he collapsed." Cuddy raised an eyebrow, trying to imagine Wilson hitting anybody. "You knocked him out?" Wilson shook his head, running a hand through his greying brown hair. "No, he punched me and I punched him back, he went to leave, grabbed his leg in pain and fell to the floor, his stats are normal, he just needs to wake up."

"Why wasn't I told of this last night?" Wilson shifted uneasily on the spot, he got on well with Lisa, but there was only so much she could take as a friend before she had to start acting like a boss. "Well, he was drunk…very drunk…." Wilson trailed off waiting to see her reaction. Cuddy shook her head, weighing what he had been though In the past week against his actions, "Okay, let me know when he wakes up."

"You're not firing him?" Wilson asked.

"He'll be punished alright, I think an extra fifty clinic hours, and two lectures on diagnostics should do it. Wilson, you earn another twenty hours clinic duty to for hitting back." Wilson knew better to argue and left the office quietly, Cuddy picked up her pen and tried to settle back down to work, after ten minutes she put down the pen, "I need that coffee now" she muttered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Robert Chase found himself in the awkward position of holding Allison Cameron as she sobbed into his shoulder. _I'm sorry Allie_ he thought bitterly, angry at himself for letting it slip out to Lizzie about her leg and angry at House for once again not dealing with this like an adult. Allison sniffed and pulled back a bit, rubbing her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm sorry Chase; I seem to be crying a lot lately." Chase shrugged as they sat in the conference room alone, the blinds closed so the outside world couldn't see. "It doesn't matter Allie, would you like a coffee?" She nodded and he went to make one, it all felt too familiar to him. He poured two cups and sat back down, he took a sip, "Wilson told be about House," Chase said and Allison nodded, wrapping her hands around the cup for warmth. "He should wake up soon, it's just- god, he drank a whole bottle of tequila, punched Wilson and then collapsed in agony. What am I meant to do with that?"

"How is that any different from all the other stuff he's done? Like taking LSD, putting a thermometer up a detective and how about when he put peanut butter into all the electrical sockets in the diagnostics department to prove a bet to see if the patient was allergic to peanut butter, because the scratch test wasn't peanuty enough?" Allison chuckled slightly, "He has a family now, Lizzie is distraught about what he said and terrified that's she's going to have a limp, and the one person who could help her is unconscious three doors down because of his own stupidity."

"Does Lizzie know?" Chase asked, worried about how much her fragile mind could take at the moment, while she had put on a brave face when friends from school came to visit, Chase didn't know if she could handle hearing about her dad.

Allison shook her head, "No, she just thinks he's mad at her, which is tearing her up as it is. He should be awake soon anyway, if I have to I'll tell her, but not before then." Chase nodded as there was a knock on the door; Morgan stuck her head around the corner, "Hi doctor Cameron, Chase; Doctor Wilson sent me to tell you that House is waking up."

They both jumped up, their coffee left forgotten.

* * *

**Lyrics by Biffo Cliro...Cyro? **

**Anywells i felt motivated to write! hope you like it! reviews make me happy :) cant wait to write the next part...but i also like feeling motivated.**


End file.
